Bert Ernest
Bert Ernest is the main antagonist of Cartoon Network's 2018 comedy film, A Clarence Movie, and its 2019 sequel, Clarence's Big Break. He is the businessman, villain of Aberdale, Sumo's arch-nemesis, the former ex-boyfriend of Mrs. Shoop, and the friend of many students in Aberdale Elementary, who bought up and plotted to tear down all of Aberdale Elementary to make money for a new motel. He was voiced by Alan Tudyk, who also played King Candy/Turbo in Wreck-it Ralph, Lenny in 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky's Ice Age, the Duke of Weselton in Disney's Frozen, Alistair Krei in Disney's Big Hero 6, Duke Weaselton in Disney's Zootopia, Van Wayne in Powerless and Ludo in Disney's Star vs. the Forces of Evil. Personality Biography ''A Clarence Movie'' Bert was first in his office watching the students arrive at Aberdale Elementary, where describes the students as "acne-scarred riff-raff". Then he gets some reports from his real estate agent by his ex-girlfriend, Ms. Baker, then he tells about his plans to over the position of the superintendent of the school district, after his boss, the Mayor, choses his successor as he is retiring. He sends out a school broadcast about all the students are required to attend the assembly after third, before he forgets to off the camera. During the school assembly, Bert presents the students with his plans to build a new motel, which secretly plans to build by embezzling money from demolish the Aberdale Elementary. However, after showing his plans to the students, one student, Sumo, arrives late the assembly filthy and smelling like garbage, after being bullied by Belson Noles, and Bert vows the boys' parents to keep an eye on the boys (Clarence, Jeff, and Sumo), and Amy Gillis. Bert was later seen, tells Clarence, Jeff, Sumo, and Amy about his plan, but he instead refuses to let that happen. Amy hacks spit on the ground, that she refuses too. Bert replies to them that he'll be back. After he drives away, Amy calls him a loser. Sumo hi-fives her, Jeff replies that it's no time to celebrate, because Bert will be coming back. Amy had a plan to keep him from coming back. When Bert stops at the nearest gas station, the kids take out the tires and the spare ones in the back. Later, Bert is shocked that his tires got hijacked. Bert yells in the distance. Sumo and Amy laugh while they ride the bike. Later, back at the school they try to do something else to raise the money for the school; lemonade stands, puppet shows, but nothing. Then Bert returned, steal the bus for Prescott School to chase after the four. Everyone excepted Amy, Clarence, Sumo and Jeff all hop aboard the bus. When Bert finds out that the four are missing, he gives them a good riddance and drives off. He orders some construction workers to do some demolition and constructing on the school. Then, Amy and the boys surround the workers, but then Bert, the mayor and his bodyguards fight the kids, trying to get them out of the way. Clarence wonders when the motel will be finished. One of the workers answer that they'll finish it in one month. Amy says that they have time. Sumo has a plan on stopping him. Meanwhile, Bert's driving off to Prescott School, but hears thumping on the roof of the bus. Amy, Clarence, Sumo and Jeff are on the bus, then Clarence slips and land on the hood of the bus. Bert stops then not noticing his seatbelt's unbuckled, he hits his head on the glass, giving him a coma. It’s likely that he was fired from his job as the head of Aberdale after the events of the movie. ''Clarence's Big Break'' He is first seen working as a cashier in the mart out of the gas station. Bert wakes up and sees Clarence, Jeff, Sumo and Carman takes three bags of chips and soda bottles without paying after the four exit. He chases the boys, but they escape on the back of a moving truck. Asking who that man was, Bert reveals himself to Carman, and he hates him due to his "sordid past". Later, Bert captures Clarence, but Carman escapes. Bert drives off to Nevada to raise Clarence as his own child, which, unfortunately, he is pursued by Jeff, Sumo, and others in Mary's van. Sumo jumps on the car and rescues Clarence, but Bert stops the car before the duo could jump back in the van. Fortunately, Sumo gets in and hits the gas to get back to the van. Jeff, along with the others, get Clarence in, but Sumo is still inside, but he attacks Bert while the car swerves out of control. Furious, Bert get into a fight with the kids, which ends with the bus crashes into a police car in the process. Bert is then arrested by the cops as punishment for his crimes. Appearence Gallery Bert Ernest's breakdown.png|Bert Ernest's evil grin Trivia *Despite being the main antagonist of the film, Bert has little screen time due to the film mostly focusing on Clarence, Jeff, and Sumo's journey to California, and the only scenes (aside from the end) of him are the climax and the final battle. *Bert is arguably one of, if not the, most evil and most dangerous villain Clarence has ever faced, having conjured schemes that nearly killed the main cast and managed to escape from it all, something that villains like Belson couldn't do. *Bert Ernest is very similar to Harold Attinger, they are both corrupt officials who want the protagonists dead and to do that, they're willing to kill any innocent people or fool anyone. They are also insane. However, Bert was less evil than Attinger, whereas Attinger is a Pure Evil. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Movie Villains